Tohru's Choice
by Ritana
Summary: What if Tohru had done something different when confronting Kyo's true form, and prehaps broken the curse? (Completed)


Tohru's Choice

(Note: This story is based on what Tohru also cou;d've done when she saw Kyo's true form.  I've written this in play form)

TOHRU:  Kyo….. (she has just seen Kyos true form).

KYO: (Jumps up and runs away and is racing through the forest) She saw me…she saw me…it's over…it's all over.

TOHRU: (Races after Kyo)  Kyo wait!  (Collapses crying after running for five minutes) Kyo…don't run….(A car comes up behind Tohru, it's Akito)

AKITO: Tohru…what's wrong dear? (Pauses at Tohrus crying) I told you…you shouldn't have ever come into this family didn't I?  You have caused your own suffering.

TOHRU: (Stands up and turns to face Akito)  Did you…make Kyos master do this?

AKITO: (Taken back) What ever do you mean?  You would only find out sooner or later, why blame someone who just sped it up?

TOHRU: (Shouting at Akito) Your what's wrong with this family…but it's not you…is it?  Or do you merely use this to cover for your own selfishness?

AKITO: (Goes into Psycho mode and attacks Tohru)  WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!! 

TOHRU: (Kicks Akito, beating him to a bloody pulp)  You child abuser!  I'm glad you wil die! (Beats Akito some more)  I hope your flesh rots!  You…you're the source of your pain….!

AKITO: (Knocked out cold)……

TOHRU: (Runs deeper into the forest)  kyo!  Where are you Kyo?

(Back at the tree in the forest)

SHIGURE: What the?  Akito?  Your bleeding…what happened?

AKITO: That stupid, ugly girl beat me…and you know something strange….I'm glad.

SHIGURE: Tohru beat you up? (Insane laughter)

AKITO: Shut up!

SHIGURE: Sorry…but why are you glad?

AKITO: I've caused pain because of my own pain…and now I've finally been punished….I respect Tohru Honda…

(Tohru comes to a bank and slids down)

TOHRU: Kyo!  (sees Kyo sitting on a rock)  Kyo!

KYO: Stay Away!

TOHRU: Why….would I want to stay away?

KYO: (Starts to run away but Tohru grabs his arms and holds him down.  Just as she is about to lose grip on him, Yuki appears)

YUKI: Kyo, at least listen to her.

KYO: You…rat….you….(throws himself into a fit of rage)

TOHRU: Kyo…I have something to say.  I know that no one else accepts who you are…except those in the same spot as you but…I love you.  I love you so deeply….I don't care how you look or what you become…I just want to have you here…even if you change a thousand times…I'll still love you…I just want us to eat together…talk together and help each others…till we die.

KYO: I love you too….(Hugs Tohru tightly and changes into human form but not into a cat)

TOHRU: (surprised) Kyo…your not becoming a cat….

KYO: (Hugs Tohru even tighter) I never will…if I hug you and only you….true love is the only way to break the cats curse.  I can hug you forever now…if we both have true love for each other…I'll never transform again.

YUKI: ……I love you too Tohru…..

KYO: I had her first you darn rat!

THORU: …….I……….love you both…and Shigure, Atori, Hatsuharu…I love you all.

YUKI: But the three of us, all love each other. (Hugs Kyo and Tohru, none transform)

KYO: Yes….we all love each other….

YUKI: We'll all be together forever, and as long as a girl loves the cat the curse of the zodiac is broken…and the Sohmas will never have to worry about this curse again.

(A few days later every member of the zodiac is gathered at Akitos house)

AKITO: The Curse is broken..and thus begins a new life for us all, every pain you've ever had because of the curse let free.

HATORI: If only…it hadn't been so late….Conna…oh well…you deserve to be happy.

MOIJI: I wish…I had a mom….or maybe she'll accept me now.

YUKI: Guess I can finally be accepted…fangirls (moans)

SHIGURE: Whoopie!  I can have…(Yuki and Kyo both slap their hands over his mouth and everyone sweats anime stlye)

AYAME: Yuki and I can finally become brothers!

YUKI: I hate you!

AYAME: Don't be so harsh!

KISA: UH…what was Shigure trying to say?

(Everyone sweats anime stlye accept for Hiro and Kisa, arguing persists and Kyo taps Tohru on the shoulder and motions for her to follow him)

TOHRU: (Outside) Kyo?

KYO: (Traps Tohru in a corner and kisses her for a while)

TOHRU: Kyo…(Kisses him back)

KYO: Forever.

TOHRU: Forever

The End 


End file.
